Buried Secret
by serabi
Summary: Kaoru's family was murdered in the middle of the night. Only she and her brother survived the slaughter. To seek revenge and justice, Kaoru sought the help of a famous, powerful and ruthless warlord she has yet to meet but has heard so much of.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobohiro Watsuki, Jump Comics and Sony.

CHAPTER 1

They were attacked in the middle of the night in the celebration of her youngest brother's 10th birthday. It was a surprised and very well planned attack on the whole manor. Hooded enemies cleared the path for the bandits by killing soldiers who crossed their path. The bandits were so intent in reaching the family. Their goal was to eliminate the whole household.

The whole family was separated while trying to escape the terror that was going to destroy their quiet kin. Keiko Kamiya and her eldest daughter, Akie went upstairs to use one of the secret passages found in the master's bedroom; while Koshijiro Kamiya and his 2 children were intercepted and forced to hide in the kitchen.

Koshijiro locked the door behind him and pushed his youngest child and only son to a door hidden under a worn out tapestry. This door would lead towards the oldest and unused building in the land. He tried to push Kaoru to follow his son but his daughter was bent on helping his father in this fight.

Kaoru made sure first that no one was following his brother before facing her father. "Don't father. I am not leaving you. I will fight with you," she insisted to her father. "What's the use of me learning your sword ways if I am not able to help and protect this family."

"Kaoru, you have to hide and protect your brother," Koshijiro Kamiya ordered her youngest daughter. "He is the sole heir of this castle and if the enemies succeeded in killing me…" he was not able to finish because of the straggled cry of denial from her daughter.

"No father. You cannot die. I will not let you die."

"Daughter, I love you and will always love you," he said while holding his daughter's cheek. "You have to be strong for your brother's sake. He needs your strength and protection more than me."

"But father!" A loud crash and shouts were heard just outside the closed doors. Sounds of swords exchanging blows could be heard and bodies colliding interrupted Kaoru's denial. "Father, I…"

"Go daughter. I'll always watch for you wherever I may be. Run as fast as you could and don't look back. Hide and wait until help comes along. Promise me. " Kaoru nodded her assent. Upon seeing her daughter nod her agreement, he pushed her out of the room and locked its door. When he turned around, the door that separated Koshijiro and his daughter away from the warring men finally collapsed and brought in the leader of the attacker.

A man in hood entered the door alone. His cohorts were left outside of the room to protect their leader from the soldiers. He finally removed his hood to reveal his true identity to Lord Koshijiro Kamiya.

"You!" He could not believe his eyes when he finally saw who brought this horror to his family. "How could you? I trusted you! "

"Your mistake Kamiya is in trusting me too much," the leader mockingly replied. "Now, where is that son of yours?"

"You will neither succeed in finding my son nor taking over my land Kurosawa," Koshijiro replied.

"Yes, I will. Once I killed your son and married your precious Kaoru my ownership of this land will be binding and not even your death can stop it," replied Taki Kurosawa, Lord of the neighboring land.

"Over my dead body Taki Kurosawa," he furiously shouted his denial and fiercely attacked the leader of the clan that he thought to be his good and trusted ally.

After an exchange of blows and attacks, Koshijiro dropped on his right knee, his sword his only support,

"Why?" asked the injured Koshijiro. "Why do you want this land? Your land is bigger and richer than mine?"

Taki pulled the fallen clan leader by his shirt and whispered his real intent on gaining his modest land. "My deceased overlord whom I killed is buried in your land. I buried him here myself that night you saw me covered in blood."

Koshijiro's eyes widen at this revelation. "How? I was there at his funeral. I don't understand."

"The person who was buried was an old servant in the castle. My acting was great, wasn't it?" Mocked Taki. "My secret buried under your land will not be revealed ever to anyone as long as I own this land and I will make sure of that in any means possible." He thrust his sword to Koshijiro's heart, killing the man instantly.

After killing the land's Lord, Taki went out of the room and ordered his men to follow the path out of the door in the kitchen. He wanted his soldiers to find and kill the boy and to bring Lady Kaoru to him alive. "You know where to find me after completing my order."

He would return to his castle and change his clothes. The bandits he hired to kill the family were also now disposed off. Tomorrow he would act the part of failing to protect the Kamiya Manor and losing a good friend. He wanted to pat himself for another successful planning but he refrain himself. He would completely rejoice when the land belonged to him.

Kaoru ran as fast as her feet could take her without looking back. She needed to find his brother to hide him from the enemies. She needed to protect him.

_Protect my brother. Protect Yahiko. _These words kept repeating in her mind like a mantra. Something that needed to be remembered always, something that she mustn't fail to do no matter what the cost may be.

She could still hear faint sounds of fighting from the castle meaning she had run quite far from her home. _Home_ Kaoru depressingly thought. _My home is now destroyed. I don't know if my whole family is still alive. _Her mind was slowly accepting the possibility that her parents and sister were now dead but her heart refused to accept it. Everytime she thought of them dead, her heart twisted in pain and denial but she refused to cry. She wouldn't cry. She would be strong for her family and most especially for Yahiko.

The sound of men running after her had caught her attention. She ran desperately this time to find Yahiko before these men found him and killed him. She could see the sinister looking building ahead. She rushed to the old buildings steps and frantically looked for Yahiko.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru whispered in the dark. "Where are you Yahiko?" She continued her search for her brother, not letting the darkness hinder. She thanked God for the moon that peeked from the clouds that provided a little light in the building.

"Yahiko?" Desperation could be heard in her voice when the sound of men following her had come nearer.

"Kaoru?" Her brother's quivering voice was heard in the farthest corner of the building.

Joy and relief flooded Kaoru's senses when she heard Yahiko's whispered answer. She dashed to her brother and tightly hugged him. "I was looking for you. Why weren't you answering?'

"I heard someone coming so I hid." His explanation was muffled by Kaoru's tight hug. "Then I heard you calling me. I made sure you are alone before telling you where I am."

Yahiko's expression became forlorn when he asked of their family's whereabouts. "Where are they Kaoru?"

"C'mon we've got to hide. There are men coming here." Kaoru grabbed Yahiko's arm as she tried to pull him away from his hiding spot to find a better location to hide. She ignored Yahiko's inquiry of their family.

After a few moments of silence, Yahiko asked Kaoru again. "Where are father, mother and Akie?"

Kaoru did not answer Yahiko as he pushed him up the staircase.

Yahiko stopped and faced Kaoru. The despair and fear she saw in his eyes broke Kaoru's already tattered emotions. She held him securely close to her heart, calming herself and trying to stop her tears from falling. "I'm here Yahiko. I will not leave you. I will protect you. I will keep you safe. I promise."

Yahiko nodded, understanding their situation. But tears still fell of his eyes as he tried to suppress his sobs.

Kaoru wanted so much to just curl up and hold Yahiko and let him cry; however, this wasn't the time and place for that. There are still enemies after them for a reason Kaoru couldn't fathom. _I will not rest until I know the real reason behind this nonsense killing of my family. _Kaoru vowed to herself.

They found a hidden cabinet behind a closet in one of the upstairs bedroom. It is a perfect hiding spot, but only for one.

"It's small. It can only fit one." Yahiko stated the obvious.

Had this been under a different circumstance, Kaoru would hit Yahiko on his head for his obvious remark. "I can see that Yahiko," she exasperatingly answered. "Hide inside and don't make a sound," Kaoru ordered his brother.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be just fine. I will find another hiding spot." They both heard the set of footsteps downstairs. "Hurry, get inside. Don't get out of this closet unless it's me. You understand?"

"Yes," Yahiko said with tears in his eyes. "Kaoru…"

"Be brave Yahiko. I'll be coming back to you. I promise." She closed the cabinet and firmly closed the closet. She silently walked out of the room to escape the men coming up the stairs.

Kaoru remembered seeing another staircase on the other end of the second floor hallway. She silently went straight ahead to find the stairs. She prayed so hard that the soldiers wouldn't see her escaping. When she reached the end of the hallway there was a very steep and cramped stairs. She was having second thoughts when she heard a shout inside one of the bedrooms. Without thinking of the danger, Kaoru went downstairs. Unknown to her, she narrowly escaped the soldier sent after them.

"Damn it," one of the soldiers shouted from inside one of the rooms. He saw an open bedroom and decided to look inside with the hope that Kamiya girl and her brat brother were inside. The room was very dark so he did not notice the old chest in the middle of the room. His knee bumped into it.

"What was that noise?" asked another soldier walking in the hallway. He thought he saw someone at the end of the hall and was about to follow it when he noticed a bird flew past it. Deciding that it was just a bird, he went inside the bedroom where he heard the shout.

"A stupid chest was left in the middle of the room. It was probably used by some soldiers during daylight." The two soldiers walked out of the room and did not bother to check the partially opened closet across from where they stand.

"Did you find anything upstairs?" Someone asked from the hall below.

"Nothing up here."

"I saw traces of footsteps outside going to the forest," a soldier bellowed from the courtyard. "Those two were probably too scared to get inside an old dark building and decided to run to the woods.

The leader of the group nodded to his subordinate. "Bring four soldiers with you and search the woods," he ordered. "The rest of us will return to the castle to report to Lord Kurosawa."

The two groups separated and went to different directions.

Meanwhile back in the old building, Kaoru found herself in an underground route. She followed the path and felt her way by staying close near the wall to her left. The darkness heightened her fear that she would not get out of this alive. She thought she would be killed by a snake, a trap or worse by the soldiers.

Kaoru did not know how long she walked in the darkness of the passage. She felt a wall blocked her path and lost hope of finding a way out without going back. She decided to look for another way by letting her hands wander around her and was elated when she felt stairs a few feet to her right.

She went up the stairs and felt a door when she reached the top. _Please let this door be unlocked I need to get to my brother. _She pleadingly whispered to her maker before pushing the door with all her might. God must have heard her prayer, the door burst opened.

She found herself in front of another building albeit relatively smaller than the main building. She did not waste time in getting her brother back. She checked the vicinity to make sure that were no more soldiers before running straight to Yahiko's hiding spot.

"You bunch of good for nothing idiots!" Taki angrily shouted to his soldiers. "You let a mere slip of a woman and a little boy escape. " He walked to one of the soldiers and pushed him on the ground. "You find her and the boy. I don't care where or how." he furiously ordered. "Now go. I don't want to see your faces without those two or a severe punishment will await all of you."

His soldiers quickly left the great hall to avoid his ever increasing wrath. His fury upon knowing that a defenseless woman and weak boy had escaped an entire group of 10 soldiers he sent after them. _You are far cleverer than I imagined Lady Kaoru Kamiya. _Taki said to himself. _You did not disappoint me but your fiery temper and stubborn ways will be tamed once we wed. _He filled his cup with wine and offered a toast to Kaoru Kamiya. "I look forward in taming you Kaoru."

TBC

AN: So what do you guys think? This is my second story to post and the first multichapter. Please tell me what you think. Your reviews will give me an insight on how to better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Kenhsin Himura was a legend. His skill in battle was a whispered tale among the other clans and boasted in his land. People respected him not only because they fear him but because of the strength and power that he emanated.

At a young age, Kenshin was personally trained as a powerful warrior by the King himself. The king deemed Kenshin worthy of receiving his knowledge in battle that made him a force to be reckoned with in battleground.

As the youngest Lord to be appointed to rule over a whole clan, Kenshin had to work extra hard to gain his clan's trust and support. The clan's highly esteemed elders were apprehensive of their new young leader. They doubted his ability to lead and protect such a big clan. However, a few months after taking his post as the new Lord, a group of bandits raided their land, his success in defending their land from raiders and saving the clan's healer, Oguni of his certain death from the hands of the outlaws earned Kenshin the trust, respect and loyalty he duly deserved.

Kenshin was greeted by the usual sight of his second-in-command waiting for him in the great hall.

"Another missive arrived for you again today," Sanosuke Sagara, Kenshin Himura's second in command, informed his Lord.

Kenshin didn't bother to read the letter sent to him. The letter had the same content as the previous ones stating an offering of an alliance with the Himeno clan by marrying Lady Shura. He was thinking of marrying to get an heir but not at this time. When he decided to finally marry, he would consider Lady Shura Himeno.

"Glaring at the letter won't make it disappear Kenshin."

Sano pulled a chair to sit on the left side of the table. "Your silence in their offer will only make them believe that you are considering their offer."

"What makes you think I'm not considering their offer?" Kenshin asked his friend and second in command.

"I know you Kenshin," Sano answered him. "If you really are considering this then you should've discussed it with them already. Or you could've drawn an agreement and reviewed it by now."

"What brings you here Sano?" Kenshin asked to change the subject of this proposal.

Sano looked at the hall leading to the kitchen and nodded his head towards it. Kenshin followed his friend's line of vision, understanding his friend's reason. "Ahh, I should've known."

"I came here to give you my report as well," Sano responded defensively." It just so happened that I report in the morning in time for breakfast."

As if on cue, the kitchen servants came in to the hall to bring the breakfast.

Unexpected yet welcomed visitors arrived at the Himura land while Kenshin and his soldiers were training. Upon hearing of this news, a scowl appeared on Kenshin's features.

"Damn it!" Kenshin furiously whispered as he walked to his castle to greet his visitor. "What does he want this time?"

Kenshin had just entered the castle and had not even properly greeted his guests when he heard one of his guests' criticisms.

"You never really learned how to welcome a guest," one of his visitors's said even before greeting the Lord of the castle. The other guest remained quiet as usual giving only a small nod.

"Your highness," Kenshin bowed as a greeting to his caller before answering the man's quip. "I assure you Your Highness that I was trained under the best in this country," he said referring to King Hiko as the person who taught Kenshin. "And if there is something lacking in my master's training, I'll tell him that my king is not satisfied with the lessons he passed on me."

"Well, you were never paying attention every time I tell you to always give the best drink to your guests." Showing him the goblet of wine served to the King and his companion.

"That's my best wine, Master," Kenshin told his King and master.

"Your taste in good wine still needs a lot of improvement," King Hiko annoyingly told his only student.

Kenshin sighed as he asked his King the purpose of his visit.

"To what do I owe this honor of your visit?"

"Lord Shinomori you are as usual quiet," observed the King as he ignored his vassal's inquiry. "Don't you have anything to say to our host?"

The man in question looked at Kenshin from his seat before glancing at his King waiting for his assent.

"You have probably heard of the atrocity made against the Kamiya Clan?" Lord Aoshi Shinomori asked the Himura Clan leader.

Kenshin nodded to his question and remained silent as he waited Aoshi to tell him the entire purpose of the visit and connection with the recent killings.

"King Hiko wanted it investigated secretly," Aoshi started explaining to Kenshin. He was about to continue his explanation when Sano entered to the hall.

Upon seeing his Lord's guest, Sano bowed in greeting to his King. "You highness."

"Carry on," replied King Hiko

Sano then proceeded in greeting the Shinomori's Clan leader, Lord Aoshi. "Lord Shinomori." Unlike the King, Aoshi only nodded to Sano as his reply.

"You're just in time Sano," Kenshin told him. "Aoshi is just about to tell me news on the atrocity made to the Kamiya Clan."

Sano stood beside the hearth and waited for Aoshi to continue. "Sorry for disturbing," he apologized to everyone.

As usual, Aoshi didn't bother to reply and continued on. "As I was saying a while ago, King Hiko wanted to have a secret investigation on the murder committed to the Kamiya Clan. Although Lord Taki Kurosawa, Overlord of Kanehara clan, already volunteered to start searching for the killers, our King wanted to have a separate investigation."

"What does Lord Kurosawa have to do with the Kamiya's?" Kenshin asked Aoshi.

"Lord Taki Kurosawa's land is beside the Kamiya land and both clans are said to have a peaceful relationship. He is also said to be a good friend of the family. So, as a good friend and an ally, Lord Taki claims the right to avenge the family and to seek and protect missing surviving members of the family," Aoshi replied.

"ARE?" Kenshin repeated just to clarify that he heard Aoshi correctly. "So he's certain that there are survivors of the family. How sure is he that the missing family members are still alive?"

"He is a family friend and he knew all of Lord Kosijirou's children. When he came to identify and bury the family, he found out that 2 of Kosijirou's children are missing."

"He was the first to see the massacre," Aoshi added as an afterthought.

"And why is that?"

"There was a celebration the night of the murder. Lord Kosijirou's youngest and only boy was celebrating his birthday. Lord Kurosawa was invited, him being a close friend of the family, but he couldn't make it that night since he was hunting for bandits that day. He came the following day only to be greeted by the grisly bodies of the guards on the gate."

"Your Highness, why would you want to have a separate investigation?" Kenshin asked his King and master. "Don't you trust Lord Kurosawa?

"I just wanted to make sure that the killings of this very peaceful family will have the justice that they deserved," King Hiko Seijiro replied.

"And what of the missing children when found? What will happen to them? Kamiya's only son is too young to lead a whole clan." Sano asked the group as he digested everything that Aoshi told them.

Everyone waited for their King to answer regarding the missing children but the King chose to keep the answer to himself instead.

"Kenshin, I entrust that you would find these children and bring them to me for protection," The King ordered his most trusted vassal.

"Aoshi I want you to send people to the Kamiya land and search for any information," King Hiko said to Aoshi.

Having aid what he needed to say, King Hiko stood from his sit and took his leave. But before stepping out of the castle he gave his last order to the men with him in the great hall. "I trust that none of the things we discussed here would be going out of this hall?"

"Yes," was the simple answer King Hiko heard. Satisfied with that, he nodded and left.

"I am leaving as well Himura," Aoshi said.

"So," started Sano when their guests had left the castle. "When are you leaving?"

"On the fortnight I will go to the Kamiya land. I will leave the safety of this fortress under your command," Kenshin ordered Sano.

"Aren't you going to bring anyone with you?"

"I won't. I need to be as inconspicuous as possible."


End file.
